


A Most Anticlimatic Ending

by Actually_Ichimatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death, Remember naegis despair, Spoilers to episode 11, Suicide, Violence, everyones dying, i was awaiting someone to write it but i wrote it instead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), im so sorry, up to that point too, well i wrote my own twist on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Ichimatsu/pseuds/Actually_Ichimatsu
Summary: Sakakura failed again, and it costed more lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry omg

Gore and images of his friends- his dead friends- appeared in front of him. They stood around him, and anywhere he turned, he'd see one of them.

And he didnt see the suffocating red crawling over to him, red like the blood that coursed in his veins, and distantly, he wondered how all of his own would look on the ground.

Why are you alive? They asked. Thats all they would say.

You shouldnt be alive.

Distantly, he felt his throat going raw from screaming, and the tight, tight ropes being cut by the sharp, broken ceiling piece that fell earlier.

He heard a clatter. His attention quickly turned to it, and he was loose.

He quickly made his way over to it, despite his injured leg screaming in protest. He picked up the knife. 

'Nonono stopstopstop-'

.___.

Sakakura, the poor man, watched this whole event. He saw the worlds ultimate hope- the brightest, beside the white haired man that always seemed to be in his mind- fall into despair, and pick up the knife.

He heard him mutter something, and realized a moment too late what he was planning.

Sakakura yelled, and ran towards him, but the sick sound of blood squelching was heard, and he saw the boy fall backwards, a knife in his throat.

Sakakura looked at the sight infront of him. His eyes were wide, and sick red, the red he himself was dyed in, dripped from his mouth.

The worlds hope, the one everyone thought could not fall into despair, had fallen into despair and the worst possible consequences had come from it.

But wait. Pained, whining gasps came from the normally green eyed boy(they were not that colour right now). He seemed he was trying to get air in- but he couldnt. Obviously. He had a fucking knife closing off his airway.

Distantly, and much to Sakakuras guilt, it reminded him of a fish out of water. 

Sakakura saw the life slowly fade from the boys eyes- his eyes going back from those insane, swirly, despair ridden eyes, but a dull colour green, unlike the emerald green they usually were. Sakakura couldnt do anything. It was too late. He couldnt help him. Just as usual.

The dull, dead grass green eyes he had fluttered shut, and his body stopped moving.

Naegi Makoto was dead.

Sakakura didnt know why the salty tears slid down his face. He hated this boy, right?

Why was he crying?

He wiped his eyes with his good arm, and then stepped around the blood puddle that had formed around naegis dead body.

He had to get to the power room.

He knew for himself now just what those monitors do.

And he wish he had found out sooner.

.____.

As soon as Asahina woke up, she felt no bracelet around her hand, and she shot up, and began to run towards where they kept Naegi. She wouldve suspected he be back to tell them, that hey, hes okay, nothing to worry about. But hey, maybe he fell back asleep.

Theres no way the boy had killed himself.

But, as anticlimatic as it was, as the two older boys dragged behind him, she saw her only surviving classmate inside this building, the ultimate hope, the one nobody ever suspected would die by his own hands, THE Makoto Naegi, dyed in crimson, his own blood unlike her mind desperately tried to convince her otherwise, maybe she wouldve accepted it if he didnt have a fucking knife in the neck.

And she screamed.

She kneeled by his dead body, tears soaking the messed up with dirt and blood dress shirt and her eyes were muddled with despair.

'You really were desperate, werent you?'

"Who.. whos going to get Komaru?!" She screamed uncharacteristically.

"You promised her!" She shrieked, tears blinding her vision, grabbing onto the fading warmth on his shirt. He had died recently, but none of that mattered because he was fucking dead.

"You PROMISED her!" The ex-Ultimate Swimmer screamed. "You promised me... you would be okay.." she whispered, voice cracking.

"Why..?" She mumbled. "Why?!" She began screaming again.

And even Sakakura could hear it, resting against the wall in the power room, and he sighed out one last breath, knowing he had little time. Salty tears still rolled down his face, no matter what he did.

'We're all screwed, arent we?' He thought as his consciousness faded completely, for the last time.

Munakata and Ryota stood there, stupified. 

Ryota was utterly horrified, but Munakata almost felt like laughing.

'This was ironic, huh?' He thought. He laughed internally. 'Not ironic. Quite the opposite. We expected it, right?'

He let a tear slip down his face.

'A Most Anticlimatic Ending to our story.'


End file.
